


Waiting Impatiently

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Cancer, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Post Series, Pregnancy, Warning: Relena is Dead, alternative universe, not FT compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a matter of weeks, Sylvia's life gets thrown into uncharted territory. In a matter of one phone call, life changed - but it is now up to her to decide where she wishes to go with this newfound calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Impatiently

**Author's Note:**

> Another photoprompt courtesy of Clara Barton (https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/simulacraryn/144495107013) and this time I went with something in the rare pair category. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this one :)

It isn’t like Sylvia to cry anymore.

Actually, she doesn’t really remember the last time she had shed a tear. Had it been AC 195? After OZ set her grandfather up for his death? Or had it been when the war ended and there was finally some sense of justice or even peace in the world? In all honesty, leaning against this wall with her hands covering her eyes and the choked sobs threatening to tear through her throat simply fading away.

There was a sort of bittersweet sadness that came with these tears.

A week ago, her grandmother Madame Ruthlaine du Momsey-Noventa had passed away at the ripe age of ninety-eight years old. Today, her doctor called to announce that what Sylvia thought to be stress induced reduction of her period was truly a pregnancy. The tears fell as soon as she’d heard him. It was a mixture of joy, of sadness. Of karmic proportions.

“Sylvia?”

The near whisper that followed her tears forced her hands away from her eyes, bloodshot and exhausted from her emotional waterworks. “Yes…Quatre?” - she hadn’t been surprised to see him in her home. After all, Doctor Winner had been a constant fixture in her life after a while. He’d seen to her Grandmother’s health and her own for a few years now. It’d been to the point that Quatre had been gifted a key to Sylvia’s home.

So no, she wasn’t surprised to see him show up.

“Are you planning to let him know?”

“Do you honestly believe that he’d be all for becoming a father? For gods sakes, Quatre… we are talking about a man who would rather disappear into the Swiss Alps with whatever wild animals are out there before calling me back after fucking me to kingdom come…”

Quatre turned red at Sylvia’s choice of words. 

“But if you see him, Quatre and I know you will before I ever can…” - Sylvia dropped her own voice to a defeated whisper - “Tell Zechs he needs to quit skirting responsibilities whenever he doesn’t get his way.”

“Sylvia,”- Quatre held his thoughts - “Just like you lost your grandmother, Zechs lost his sister to that bastard disease. You both had fairly recent lo-”

“We could have worked through it, together. Tell him, that I am not Noin. I won’t sit and wait years. I will have my child, I will raise my child - but I refuse to become Noin.”


End file.
